


Trip to the sun

by iceiline



Category: Shrek, betty white - Fandom, corn - Fandom, shadow - Fandom, snk - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceiline/pseuds/iceiline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty white has a wild corn ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip to the sun

once upon a gangbangin' fuck there was betty white. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch loved corn all muthafuckin day. It make me wanna hollar playa! On a afternoon so was like. "Yo shrek mah lil hustla let’s go git a shitload of dat corn on de cob." Shrek was horny yo. Dude grabbed Betty wit his thugged-out lil' juice ogre handz n' tossed her tha fuck into tha sun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. They was goin ta corn land. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Shrek gots on shadows back n' then blasted off afta here. There they go. When they gots ta da sun they saw a sandbag whoz ass was just a sandbag. Dat shiznit was thugged-out n' sandy. Levi was dead as fuckin fried chicken. Dude was too bangin' fo' da sun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Shadow n' shrek made up while betty went ta tha corn stand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch ordered 4 whole corns. not 1 but 4 thats three mo' than one biaaatch! Biatch smothered butter on dem all n' moaned a mighty moan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch put some corn up in her grill n' chewed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Butter leaked down her chin n' corn fell tha fuck n' burned on tha surface of tha sun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was moist. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch took tha other two corns n' shoved dem up shreks booty. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch used tha last corn as a funky-ass buttplug. Bitch was horny. Shadow gasp n' shrek touched his muthafuckin ass. Estaban rose outta tha sun like a phoenix n' screamed TIS ES A DESASTER Eren came up in n' slapped betty white wit a gangbangin' fish n' then passionately made up wit her n' shiznit yo. Dude ran his handz all up in her white oldschool biatch hair. Dat shiznit was gettin hot. Literally they is all on tha sun. Da lawz of physics started hustlin again n' again n' again n' they all instantly burned n' took a dirt nap the edn.


End file.
